A Time for You and Me......
by Glass Dreamer
Summary: A love that never dies.... Angel/Setsuna


  
A Time for You and Me  
Chapter 1: I dream of you....  
by Serenity Tenshi  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon belongs to the goddess Naoko Takeeuchi and Kodansta Ltd.  
Angel belongs to Mr. Joss and Mr. David   
  
Yes for all those people who thought that a Sailor Moon and Angel crossover could not  
happen. I have proven you wrong!!!!!!   
  
  
  
  
  
The silence was broken from the grand and dark halls with the swish, swish of  
clothing. The tall graceful woman walked down the ancient halls with swirls of black silk  
falling behind her. Her garnet eyes gazed at the man at the end of the halls. He kneed in  
front as she approached him. Her black clad gloved arm reached and she place her hand  
gentle on his shoulder. He raised his cinnamon eyes meet the tanned skinned woman.   
And with that slipped the gold ring onto her finger...................  
  
Angel eyes snapped open to reveal terrified chestnut eyes, and he shot up from his  
bed. Sweat clung to his muscular pale white chest and his dark brown hair was mattered  
to his forehead. The dream stared to haunt him months early and to this night still. Who  
was the woman that frequented by phantoms his mind day in and day out. He ran a pale  
hand through bronze hair, and looked at the time. 6:07 a.m. Time to start another day.   
But the crystalline jewel eyed maiden did not leave as he entered the shower.  
  
**********  
  
Time: 8:45 a.m. July 6, 2000  
Place: LA, California  
Untied States of America  
  
  
"Good Morning Angel," came the gentle British voice of Angel's fellow  
companion Wesley Wyndh-Price. His gray eyes were glued to the computer screen in  
front of him. And he ran a hand through his dull brown hair. He looked away for a  
moment to clean his glasses.  
  
Angel nodded to Wesley, he was about the enter his office when he heard the main  
office door open. And the sweet annoying voice of Cordelia Chase, "Good Moring,  
Wesley get out of my chair."  
  
She smiled to Angel, he did not known why but he enjoyed the woman's company.   
She had long glossy nut brown, and determined, yet gentle chocolate eyes.   
This girl was strong, Angel saw living proof of that. After losing their good friend Doyle,  
she and him grew a more stronger friendship. Now she had Doyle's powers; visions that  
foretold of coming danger with demons or other such creatures. She made herself some  
coffee and glared at Wesley to get out of her desk.   
  
Angel smirked at the two, he was just about to lock the two in his bathroom so  
that will always just so they would at least say their feelings about each other. He retired  
into his office and took out his sketch book. On almost all the pages were sketches of the  
woman in his dreams. The lean figure in the raven dresses, with the mysterious dark and  
resolved eyes. The strange symbol on her forehead glowed with a strong black light, in  
was a capital P with a straight line at the bottom.   
  
The sign of the planet Pluto.  
  
  
Time: 8:45 p.m. July 6, 1997  
Place: Tokyo, Japan  
  
  
  
Night has fallen. The cloudless sky is littered with stars. The full moon watches  
over the quiet city. In the central park of Tokyo, a group of young people stand in silence  
because of endless battles and the departure of two dear friends. Behind them is the lake,  
which sparkles from the moonbeam's breath. Around many different shades of pink paint  
the newly blossomed sakura trees.   
  
A black haired man with ocean colored eyes stands next to a young girl with old  
shaped "meatball" dark gold hair and her eyes that shame the name of a sapphire. He is  
the hero Tuxedo Kamen, and was once the prince of this planet. But now to be the  
husband of the ruler of the future kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. She is the pretty solider  
Sailor Moon. The once princess of ancient and grand moon kingdom and the now the  
future queen of the solar system. She is the only to keep a world at peace, with the a silver  
crystal. She has claimed her right as the Messiah of Light and the senshi of light and  
goodness. He is Mamoru Chiba and she is Usagi Tuskino.   
  
Next to her stands a another young girl with a lighter blond hair pulled back into a  
red bow, her eyes that of a clear sky blue. On opposite shoulders are cats, one black,  
while the other is white. Each has a gold crescent moon on their foreheads. This girl is  
the pretty solider Sailor Venus. Once the princess of the planet of love and gold. Now  
the future guardian and ruler of her dynasty and to the moon. The cats are the loyal  
guardians to the sailorsenshi name and the Moon Kingdom. She is now just called Minako  
Aino. The black female cat on her right shoulder is Luna, while on her left is Artemis.  
  
Next to her is a tall girl with many different shades of fiery auburn hair, pulled back  
into a high pony tale, her eyes that of freshly green grass. This girl is the pretty solider  
sailorjuptier. Once the princess of the planet of thunder and forests. Now the future  
guardian and ruler of her lost race and to the moon. For now she is Makoto Kino.  
  
In front of her is a shorter girl with violet/black hair that falls to her waist in  
shining silk, her eyes that of the flower violet. She is the pretty solider sailormars. An  
ancient princess of the planet of fire and war. To be the one to reclaim her right as the  
guardian to her lost kingdom and to the moon. This one is now named Rei Hino.  
  
Next to this girl was a girl with chin length iced azure colored hair, her eyes that of  
cerulean. Of the last of the inner senshi to be introduced she is the pretty solider  
sailormercury. Her dynasty was that of the planet of ice and water. Now holds to the  
only key to a future to rule an ancient lost kingdom, and guard the moon. She is Ami  
Mizuno.  
  
The right of them stands the three of the outer. The tallest is one who you would  
think is a man, but a woman. Her hair is cut very short, and is a dusty-sandy sunset gold,  
Her Mediterranean blue eyes holds a determination to them. She is the pretty solider  
sailoruranus. Once the princess of the planet that holds the power of the heavens. Now  
holds the power and density of the sky dynasty in the future and guardian of the solar  
system. This woman is Haruka Ten'oh.  
  
She has her arm around a very pretty young woman who is a head shorter than the  
tall woman. Her waist long hair is that of the turquoisish ocean and falls with endless  
waves. While her eyes holds a gentle hue to the teal depths. She is the pretty solider  
sailorneptune. An ancient princess of the planet of the sea and grace. She now plays a  
role of guardian the nine solitary planets and reopening her lost dynasty for a hopeful  
peaceful future. She elegantly falls by the name of Michiru Kaioh.  
  
In front of them is younger girl of them all. She looks pale and fragile, her dark  
blackish-purple hair, that falls dead straight, yet frames her pale face. Well the  
wide-childlike eyes has an old, sad soul within the dark indigo depths. She is the pretty  
solider sailorsaturn. Once the young princess of a planet that held the powers of death,  
silence, and rebirth. To be awakened once again to a fragile and weak future as herself  
and awake a lost clan of destruction, to claim a guardianship to this solar system. Her  
soul is that to balance this reign of good and evil, as that of the Messiah of Darkness and  
of the Silence. Hotaru Tomoe is the name that befalls her.   
  
In front of the group is a small girl, that has same "meatball" style the dark blond  
hair girl. But shaped to look that more of rabbit ears, with shades of pink swirls around  
her head. And her ruby eyes looks sadly on at the others. The pretty solider of the future  
moon, sailorchibimoon. The future daughter of Usagi and Mamoru and princess of a  
kingdom reborn. To be an heir to a great and grand dynasty. She is Usagi Chiba, or  
named Chibi-Usa. Small Lady to some. On her shoulder was a grayish-pink cat, around  
the small kitten neck was a golden bell. Her name will be Diana and she is Luna and  
Artemis future daughter.  
  
Behind her stands a tall tanned skinned woman. Her hair is that of swirls of deep  
emerald almost the color black that fell to her knees and a loose bun topped her head. Her  
garnet eyes held an old and decrepitude soul. She is the last in the sailor senshi, the pretty  
solider sailorpluto. A princess of the planet that holds the very key to time and space  
itself. She is the only one of the senshi that is cursed and not to be reborn from the past.   
But to watch over the door of time and space as it's guardian. She holds no real future,  
but you could say that she is the past, present, and future all in one. There she must want  
for Eternity and the only one in her line since that time on the moon to stand by the great  
doors. The only senshi remaining to have her an ancient god blood run through her veins,  
She gave herself a name to curse the meaning of her birth, Setsuna Meioh.  
  
Each of these woman holds a powerful key to this world and the universe. As did  
long ago, when they ruled there princess and princes in the Silver Millennium. To be  
destroyed by an thousand year old nemesis. And then to be reborn into normal human  
beings and grace the future into a time of serenity and tranquillity.   
  
"Setsuna-chan, do you really have to go," asks a teary eyed Usagi, her long  
ponytails swaying in the coming breeze.   
  
"We must Usagi-chan," replied Setsuna, "You have just defeated Chaos and freed  
sailorgalaxia. And have seen a person from the far future. I must return to the Time Gate,  
I have left my post for too long. And now Chibi-Usa must go home, for in about nine  
months she shall come. Is that not right Usagi-chan?"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru blush as everyone else yells, "USAGI!! NANI?"  
As everyone starts shouting, Setsuna has the notable teardrop.  
  
"Will you come to our wedding then, Setsuna-san?" asked a blushing Mamoru.  
  
"Of course, I will come, but this I must do for now...." answered a sad Setsuna.  
  
After they had sad all of their good-byes and they finally pulled a crying Usagi and  
Chibi-Usa from each other, Setsuna let out a battle cry, "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER!   
MAKE-UP!"  
  
If a flash of black and lavender light, sailorstarpluto appeared. She wore the  
leotard, with the inky black bow on her chest. In the middle was a ebony star brooch, as  
were the ebony star shaped earrings she wore, on her ebony choker, and the jewel that  
graced her thin gold tiara on her brow. She had glossy raven puff sleeves, as was her  
sailor collar with three white lines on it. She also wore a very short double, not pelted,  
but flowing skirt which had a shining ebon layer on top with a white layer under it.   
Knee-high coal black boots filled the last part of her senshi uniform. On the knee part was  
a two strips, the top white and the bottom shadowy black, with a jet black star in the  
middle.   
  
In her right hand she held a long silver-cerulean staff that looked like a key. On  
top was the pluto's legendary treasure, the last talisman out of three to form the Holy  
Grail, the beautiful Garnet Orb. It was heart shaped in shades of light grays and faded  
azures, with a large garnet gem in the middle of it. And smaller jewels at decorating the  
top of it. Around her waist she wore a thin silver chained belt, with smaller matching keys  
as her staff.  
  
Chibi-Usa looked up to her friends and said good-bye to each. Then she came to  
her future mother. They stared until Usagi dropped to her knees and hugged the tiny  
child. Tears streamed down both of their faces and finally they let go.  
  
Pluto took Chibi-Usa hand and with a wave of her hand giant doors appeared  
before. Large silver, gold, and crystal engraving marked the old and mysterious doors of  
time. As pluto turned to the others and she raised her staff as if a wave of friendly  
good-bye or a solitaire greeting for the future. As the breeze became more forceful,  
falling sakura petals blew across pluto and Chibi-Usa path. With that sailorstarpluto  
turned to group before disappearing into the large silver doors with the small child, and  
her words faded into the wind, "Syounara minna-chan........"  
  
They looked sadly on as they saw the beautiful doors faded away in front of them.  
Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru left for Haruka's yellow convertible. Rei, Ami, Makoto, and  
Minako say good-bye go back to Rei's temple. Usagi and Mamoru stayed for a moment  
longer. Usagi moon pale stroked her stomach, and a crystal tear dropped from her  
sapphire eye. She had a feeling that Setsuna-chan and Chibi-Usa were in danger.  
"Usako," asked a worried Mamoru.  
  
"Nothing, I just have a feeling that's all Mamo-chan, that's all," she said as she just  
kept staring at where the doors stood only a few minutes ago. 'Please Kami-sama let me  
wrong about this feeling,' she thought.  
  
  
Fin for Chapter 1  
  
  
  
sailorpluto her first form  
  
  
  
  
sailorpluto in her first form  
  
  
For those people who do not know Japanese (Judy no baka!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
minnaeveryone  
  
(someone's name) -chan- my friend  
  
Kami-samaLord/ God  
  
sakuracherry blossoms  
  
nani(direct to someone) what  
  
Syounaragood-bye forever.....well long time  
  
Character name translation:  
  
Usagi TsukinoRabbit of the Moon  
  
Mamoru ChibaProtector of the Earth  
  
Minako AinoBeautiful Child of Love  
  
Makoto KinoWisdom of the Trees  
  
Rei HinoSpirit of Fire  
  
Ami MizumoChild of Iced Water  
  
Haruka Ten'ohHeavenly Sky Ruler  
  
Michiru KaiohDeep Ocean Ruler  
  
Hotaru TomoeFirefly of the Earth  
  
Chibi-Usa Small Rabbit  
  
Setsuna MeiohKing of the Underworld 


End file.
